In The Same Place
by baekmochiii
Summary: The same time, the same sky, at the same place. Now you're probably meeting a different love, a different person. Chanbaek. Oneshoot.


**In The Same Place**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The same time, the same sky, at the same place_

 _Now you're probably meeting a different love, a different person_

 **...**

Kita berjalan di suatu tempat dan secara tidak sengaja kita mendengar sebuah lagu. Kau memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat kencan kita. Tempat ini sangat bagus dan romantis sekali. Kau memang tepat untuk memilih tempat kencan. Kau memelukku dengan hangat, kau tersenyum kepadaku, kau mencumbuku, kau mencintaku. Aku senang sekali. Aku beruntung mendapatkan lelaki sepertimu.

Kita memakan permen kapas bersama. Kau memilih permen kapas berwarna biru dan aku memilih permen kapas berwarna merah muda. Kau suka mencium bibirku setelah kita memakan permen kapas. Aku sangat menyukainya, dan itu sangatlah manis. Setelah itu kau mengantarku pulang tepat jam delapan malam. Kau suka sekali mengantarku pulang jam delapan malam. Dia bilang bahwa anak manis tidak boleh tidur malam-malam. Dia juga suka menggodaku seperti ini dan aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan berjalan duluan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

Kita sangat sering melewati jalan ini. Kau selalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Kau selalu merangkulku dan membuat orang lain kagum dengan kami dan juga iri. Kau tiba-tiba menciumku di depan banyak orang. Saat itu aku malu sekali dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahku didadamu. Kau lebih suka mengajakku berjalan kaki daripada menaiki mobilmu. Katamu, berjalan kaki itu agar kita lebih sehat.

Kita sering berkencan di kafe favorit kita. Kau suka sekali memesan _iced americano_ dan aku akan memesan _strawberry frappe_. Di kafe ini, kita akan membicarakan tentang _games_ terbaru, hewan peliharaan yang aku inginkan, kelucuan keluarga kita, dan juga sesekali kita bergosip. Jangan salah sangka, laki-laki juga bisa bergosip. Konyol memang, tapi itulah kita. Kau memandangku dengan tatapan memuja saat aku sedang bercerita. Kau tertawa keras sekali saat aku melemparkan sebuah lelucon. Padahal saat aku melemparkan lelucon itu kepada sahabat-sahabatku, mereka akan tertawa kecil dan berkata " _Leluconmu sangat kuno sekali, Baek. Tetapi aku menghargaimu."_. Aku akan mengenang kafe ini sebagai tempat kencan paling favorit.

Aku tahu waktu ini akan datang. Dia mengajakku bertemu di kafe favorit kita jam enam sore dan memintaku menunggu jika ia datang terlambat. Aku sudah berada di kafe tepat jam enam. Perasaanku tidak enak dan aku terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menunggu selama tiga puluh menit dan ia belum datang juga. Tepat jam tujuh, ia datang dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada binar yang selalu ia perlihatkan saat akan menemuiku. Aku sudah was-was daritadi. Aku juga tidak berhenti mengucapkan doa di dalam hatiku. Dan saat kau sudah duduk di hadapanku, kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak terucap darimu keluar dan langsung menusuk hatiku dalam. Sedalam lautan yang paling dalam di dunia.

 _Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik. Jadi, sampai jumpa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan di suatu tempat dan secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar sebuah lagu. Ah, aku jadi teringat denganmu. Pelukan hangatmu, senyuman tampanmu, cumbuanmu, cintamu. Aku jadi rindu semuanya. _Hey_ , kau apa kabar? Apa baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa kau juga merindukanku? Apa kau tak ingin kembali denganku? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan _merindukanku juga_.

Ketika aku memakan permen kapas yang dulu sering kita makan bersama, aku tiba-tiba saja teringat padamu. Permen kapas ini lebih manis bila kita makan bersama. Sekarang, permen kapas ini terasa tidak terlalu manis karena tidak ada kau disisiku. Aku juga teringat, dulu kau suka permen kapas yang berwarna biru dan aku suka permen kapas yang berwarna merah muda. Penjual permen kapas itu sampai terkagum-kagum dengan kami. Bahkan, penjual permen kapas itu memberikan kami satu permen kapas besar berwarna biru dan merah muda. Saat penjual permen kapas itu bertanya kepadaku setelah sekian lama tidak membeli permen kapas ini, dimana kekasihmu itu? Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membawa dua permen kapas berwarna biru dan merah muda setelah membayarnya.

Ketika aku melewati jalan yang dulu sering kita lewati bersama, aku tiba-tiba saja teringat padamu. Dulu kau selalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Dulu kau selalu merangkulku. Aku juga ingat, kau menciumku di depan banyak orang dan sekarang aku jadi lebih suka berjalan kaki. Ya, aku berjalan kaki sendiri tanpa adanya kau. Jalan ini sudah berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu. Dulu banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang dihias menggunakan lampu kelap-kelip, sekarang semua sudah usang dan sepi. Seperti kau yang pergi dari hatiku yang semula berwarna cerah, sekarang menjadi gelap.

Saat ini, kita berdua berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Melihat ke arah lain dan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Ketika aku melewati kafe yang sering kita datangi dulu aku jadi teringat denganmu lagi. Aku melihat kilas balik kita saat berada di dalam kafe itu dulu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin membuang perasaan ini, tapi tidak bisa. Kau selalu terlintas dibenakku. Kau seperti memori yang permanen di otakku. Kau tidak bisa hilang dari ingatanku. Aku sangat frustasi. Dan juga lelah. Lelah akan semua ini. Sempat terfikirkan kalau aku harus mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi, hidupku bukan seperti drama-drama itu. Aku harus mengejar mimpiku sampai tercapai dan melupakan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dibawah langit yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dan di tempat yang sama pula kami memandang langit yang indah. Langit adalah kesukaan kami. Aku bermimpi, nanti kami mempunyai anak yang sangat menggemaskan dan aku akan memberinya nama _Haneul_ yang berarti langit. Mungkin saja kau sudah bertemu dengan orang lain dan sudah lupa denganku. Kau sudah memiliki orang yang lebih dewasa daripada aku. Kau sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku jadi senang kalau itu benar, _dan juga hancur_. Saat aku mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel rumahku, aku langsung berjalan ke pintu dengan jantungku yang berdebar-debar. Setelah aku membuka pintu, kukira itu kau tetapi seorang yang sangat aku kenal. Dia Luhan. Luhan adalah sahabat baikku yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan iba dan aku mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk ke rumahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terdiam sangat lama setelah dia duduk di sofa. Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak biasanya ini. Baekhyun memutuskan mengambil air minum dulu untuk Luhan tetapi Luhan tiba-tiba berkata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan berita yang akan aku katakan setelah ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan duduk kembali di sofa.

"Ada undangan untukmu."

Baekhyun mengambil undangan berwarna cokelat. Baekhyun membuka undangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan membaca isi undangan itu.

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _and_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Joyfully invite you to share in their happiness as they unite in marriage_

 _On_

 _Sunday, 27th of November 2016_

 _At three o'clock in the afternoon_

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh perlahan-lahan. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun merasa tidak tega dan langsung menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis hebat dipelukan Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya tidak mau mengantarkan undangan ini ke Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol berkata bahwa mungkin Baekhyun sudah melupakan semuanya dan baik-baik saja. Ternayata Baekhyun belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Menurut Luhan, Chanyeol sangat egois hingga memberikan undangan pernikahannya ke Baekhyun. Saat sudah tenang, Baekhyun berkata,

"Aku akan tetap menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol. Aku ingin melihat ia bahagia. Aku akan mencoba melepas Chanyeol dengan perlahan-lahan."

Kata Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. _Oh Tuhan, kau menurunkan malaikat yang sangat rapuh ini ke bumi. Aku janji akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Agar ia tidak hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kita masih sangat muda dulu dan belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Kita menganggap cinta itu hanya untuk kesenangan. Saat aku menghadiri pernikahanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai, aku sangat senang. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia. Aku senang melihat senyummu itu. Aku senang kau menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang kau cintai itu. Aku tidak akan menangis saat melihatmu mencium bibir istrimu di altar dengan penuh cinta. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas. Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya. Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Seperti saat kau mencintai dan menyayangiku dulu.

 _Aku harap kamu bahagia, sekarang waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kita melewati jalan dimana tidak ada pilihan untuk berputar balik**_

 _ **Sekarang kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi, kita menjadi orang asing sekarang**_

 _ **Untuk dapat menemuimu**_

 _ **Harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana cinta dan perpisahan itu tidak dapat dihindarkan**_

 _ **Kita harus menerimanya, ya kan?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Haiiii~~~ thankyou so much buat yg ngereview You're My Wonderland~~~ Kalian bikin aku terharu T.T dan fanfic ini aku ambil pake lagunya Girls On Top (Produce 101) judulnya In The Same Place. Cerita ini murni dari otakku. Maaf kalo ada typoT.T Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa

See you next time~~ xoxo /heart sign/wink/


End file.
